


На плаву

by Carth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Lydia, Stydia, corydia, gender switch, stiles and lydia - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корри хотел бы убежать, но Лидия хватает за шкирку и швыряет в реальность - у неё достаточно сил держать на плаву обоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На плаву

— Сгинь, - Корри сплевывает, будто желчь уже глотку к чертям разъела - кончики волос колют шею, словно маленькие иголки - шпильки Кейт из прошлого.

Стайлз заламывает пальцы - с каких пор? - и пихает в чужую ладонь мятый косяк - Дерек съебал из города вместе с Айзеком и небось вжимает паренька в грязный матрас в каком-нибудь дешёвом мотеле - им никто не мешает.

Корри не благодарит и не смотрит - нет нужды изменять привычкам. Закидывает на угловатое плечо рюкзак и скрывается в кабинете физики/химии - Стайлзу срать.

Вроде как.

У Стайлза в стаканчике растворимый кофе дымится и на вкус, как прожженная резина - но он отхлёбывает и все же морщит нос. 

Это все не его. 

Стайлз ищет холодные пальцы Лидии в миллиметре от своих и выдыхает – Мартин вся такая уютная, спокойная – домашняя. 

— Корри просто плохо, - Стайлз не думает, почему Лидия говорит ему это.

Стайлз зачем-то думает, что у Хейла пальцы тоже холодные.

Корри готов зарываться головой в пепел, сажая голос от непрекращающегося крика, и почему-то добрая Мартин в роли успокоительного работает удивительно хорошо.

Корри цепляется за неё, утыкаясь носом в плечо, кусая губы и обхватывая пальцами в предплечья – Лидия никогда не жалуется, её жизнь достаточно ломала. Корри держится за неё, скуля, как недобитая собака, тыкаясь слепо в ребра, словно сердце - гнилое, кровоточащее. 

У Корри повреждённые лёгкие заполнены тлеющими углями и сотнями тысяч поломанных голосов.

— Лондонский мост падает, падает, падает. 

Лидия поёт тихо, хрипло – поломанные связки нет сил лечить. Лидия гладит вихры на его голове, чуть задевая пальцами воротник старой оранжево-голубой майки с выцветшим Mets на груди.

Стайлз дышит - глубоко, без перебоев. Стайлз откидывает голову и доверчиво утыкается тёплыми губами в дрожащую жилку на шее – чувствует потоки крови тонкой кожей.

Лидия сбивается, роняет с губ тихие слова и обнимает маленькими ладонями резко - почти скульптурно - высеченные скулы. Лидии на секунду кажется, что будь на месте Стайлза Корри - почти эфемерный – то вместо трепещущего тепла по коже бежал бы озноб.

Ей надоедает играть в игры, расцвечивая приторно идеальные вечера фальшивыми улыбками и золотыми закатами - Стайлз ухмыляется с вереницы полароидов под потолком. Лидия знает, что если отодвинуть тот, самый яркий, далекий, можно найти старую вырезку из школьного альбома - угловатый, бледно-идеальный Корри с чайными впадинами вокруг маслянистых зрачков.

Лидия знает, что глаза Стайлза на порядок светлее - слабо заваренный с мелиссой вместо обычного, почти смоляного. Лидия думает, что выкинуть из дома все подсластители равносильно прыжку в затягивающую трясину взрослой жизни, где быть чьим-то якорем входит в привычку.

— Стайлза тоже холишь и успокаиваешь? - Корри заламывает пальцы, чертовы длинные пальцы, и сдерживает кривую ухмылку - Лидия и близко не его, ему, вроде как, срать на её жизнь за пределами их редких пересечений на периферии города .

Корри не хочет думать о тёплом молочном Стайлзе в холодных руках Мартин, но кожу ладоней жжёт от стремления коснуться Солнца - чтобы сгореть к чертям.

— А ты? – Лидия, как знает Корри, все ещё чертовски проницательна. 

Корри не отвечает - выдыхает горькие колечки дыма в сизое небо. Корри, наверное впервые в жизни, жалеет, что не может поменяться с Мартин местами - полароиды и чертово _Солнце_ дальше самых далеких галактик.

Корри хотел бы убежать в одну из них, но Лидия хватает за шкирку и швыряет в реальность - у неё достаточно сил держать на плаву обоих.

Только бы самой не захлебнуться.


End file.
